


oh, how you'll suffer

by epoenine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre takes care of him, Fluff, Joly gets a cold, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly gets sick and Combeferre takes care of him, but, well, Joly certainly does not need to be taken care of.<br/>That's it that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, how you'll suffer

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd and basically i wrote this at 4 am

It’s probably all Courfeyrac’s fault.

Joly specifically said he did not want to go with them to _The Great Unknown._ And then Musichetta, the angel, had kissed his cheek and whispered they’re going to that unfrozen river that Bossuet found in the woods and then Joly yelped and quickly said he really could not afford to get a cold.

But, Courfeyrac dragged his friend into the car anyways.

“I _know_ where you guys are going and I have an important test next week and that’s just the amount of time for a cold to set in,” Joly had said, groaning and sitting next to Combeferre and Enjolras, who, surprisingly, had agreed to go with them, definitely _not_ because Grantaire was also coming.

Anyways, Combeferre’s slightly purple lips were just begging to be kissed and his pale skin against the dark water was really too inviting and Joly had lost all of his sanity in the car while Grantaire was singing along to We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together just to piss Enjolras off, so he decided that two minutes in the water really couldn’t hurt.

Well, it turns out, two minutes in the water actually did hurt. Exactly how Joly expected.

Joly was right, as he always is, because a week really is just the right amount of time for a cold to set in.

He was more than reluctant to stay home the day of his test. Actually, Combeferre, probably on his way to the 10 A.M. lecture he had, found the hypochondriac wrapped in two scarves and a coat hurriedly on his way to class.

Long story short, after an argument of   _‘Joly, you are too sick to be out of the house today,’_ from Combeferre and a _‘Ferre, I_ can’t _miss this test I’ll forget everything by the end of the week and then I’ll fail and will never graduate,’_ from Joly, Combeferre had finally gotten the both of them home.

After Combeferre had heated up some soup and got Joly on the couch wrapped in a heavy blanket, only boxers and a loose t-shirt on, was when he finally broke the silence.

“Do you have a fever?” Combeferre asked, pushing the glasses up on his nose.

“Probably,” Joly muttered while lifting the spoon to his mouth. “D’you have class?” he asked, his words slurring from the stuffy nose.

“Yeah,” Combeferre nodded, “but I can skip, if you need taking care of,” he added with a grin.

“I don’t need taking care of,” Joly grumbled, fighting the smile threatening to replace the scowl he was trying to maintain.

Combeferre, sighing, stood up and made his way to the kitchen. “Well, knowing you, at least you wouldn’t forget to take your medicine.” He appeared in just a few minutes with a bottle of cough syrup.

“The _liquid_ kind?” Joly groaned, a grimace on his face. Combeferre only nodded, Joly reluctantly letting the other man spoon it into his mouth. “You’re going to get sick, too, you know,” he accused.

“Oh, really?” Combeferre asked, smirking as he ducked his head to meet Joly’s lips.

Joly snapped his head back at just the right time.

“No! You can’t kiss me, then you’ll really get sick,” Joly said, slightly panicky.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Combeferre chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until you’re better,” he said, dramatically, and then sank into the cushions beside Joly.

“Oh, how you’ll suffer,” Joly joked, getting a laugh out of Combeferre. Joly curled his feet under him, leaning slightly on Combeferre while sipping at his soup.

And, because Joly’s always right, Combeferre got sick just about three days later.

It’s a good thing Joly was there to take care of him, even if he was a little over the top.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr at [prouvairie](http://www.prouvairie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
